


Parental Control: Chapter 7

by littlesalemwinchester74



Series: Parental Control [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean unknowingly meets the first contestant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Control: Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry guys! Between work (I'm working eight or ten day weeks between days off) and personal stress I just haven't had the time or energy to write. When I do find little bits of time, I have such horrible writers block! But thankfully I was able to defeat both of those blocks and write this chapter for you all! I adore you for your patience!

“Meet me at Scandals at 10. -Jo”  
Dean was used to Jo wanting to go out on weekends. He knew he probably shouldn't condone her using her fake ID, but she was an adult. She'd do whatever she wanted whether or not she had his approval. Anyway, he figured it was better that he was there to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. So Saturday night he took a little too much time getting ready—secretly hoping Castiel would be tagging along with Jo tonight—and headed for Scandals, which was just outside of town.   
Jo was nowhere to be found when Dean walked in, so he made his way straight to the bar and ordered a drink while he waited for her to show up. He was still refusing to acknowledge how badly he wanted Castiel to come tonight, and tried to tell himself that he was constantly scanning the room only for his sister.   
10:30 rolled around and there was still no sign of Jo (or Castiel). Dean was contemplating cutting his losses and going home when a dream of a girl floated up to him with that smile on her face. “Huh, my night might be looking up after all,” he thought.   
“How is someone as gorgeous as you sitting all alone?” the girl asked in a flirty voice.   
“Waiting for someone as gorgeous as you,” Dean responded, slipping easily into the game.   
The girl laughed. “You're good.” She held her hand out. “I'm Cassie.”  
Dean took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles gently without ever breaking eye contact. In his experience, such a simple move usually made girls melt. And yep, there it was: the tell-tale darkening in Cassie's eyes. Dean was in.  
“Dean,” he murmured against her skin.   
“Dean,” Cassie repeated, seeming a little dazed. “D'you wanna dance, Dean?”  
“Absolutely, Cassie.”   
Dean let distraction in hot-as-hell human form lead him out onto the semi-crowded dance floor and made a conscious decision to have a good time and ignore the nagging disappointment in the back of his mind.   
Cassie was a good dancer. She certainly knew what to do with her body, and she pulled focus without being overly flashy. Dean found that he was actually really enjoying himself with her. He liked her confidence, not to mention the obvious attributes that had initially caught his attention.   
The night melted into the early morning and sooner than Dean realized, the manager was announcing last call and then closing time. The club had emptied considerably around one but at three, the remaining patrons spilled out into the parking lot. Dean led Cassie to the Impala, giving her a moment to admire the car before he pushed her up against it. He wasn't surprised at all when Cassie immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and met his kiss with eager enthusiasm.   
He also wasn't surprised to find that Cassie was just as good a kisser as she was a dancer, and he was soon lost in the way her lips moved against his. She tasted like tequila and limes and Dean thought he could probably get even more drunk than he already was just from kissing her. He lined their bodies up more firmly and set about finding out.   
The backseat of the Impala had been the site of plenty of one-night stands, and Dean was an expert at arranging his partner just how he wanted her in the limited space. He reached for the door handle and tried to maneuver Cassie down onto the seat without breaking the kiss, but she surprised him by pulling away.   
“Dean, you're impossibly hot and I definitely want you, but I can't do this. Not tonight.” She looked a little shy but nonetheless resolved.   
“Not a backseat kind of girl?” Dean backed off instantly, never one to push once such clear boundaries had been set.   
“Not exactly,” Cassie said with a laugh. “Also not really a first-night kind of girl.”  
“Fair enough.” Hey, Dean couldn't win them all.  
“Second night, though...” Cassie trailed off suggestively. “So maybe I can see you again?”  
Dean liked the sound of that, so he hitched a grin onto his face. “Sure, Cassie. Trade numbers?”  
They swapped cell phones so they could put their numbers in each others' contacts. When the phones had been returned to their owners, Dean leaned down for another kiss. This kiss held the promise of more and kept Dean hungry for the taste of Cassie's lips. When she pulled away again, he winked at her.   
“I'm looking forward to the second night,” he teased.   
Cassie grinned at him. “Soon,” she promised, reaching up to give him a quick kiss goodbye. “Bye, Dean.”  
“Bye, Cassie.”  
She walked to a dark blue pickup parked a few yards away and drove off before Dean even straightened up from where he'd been leaning against the Impala. He still wondered why Jo had blown him off, but he couldn't be too upset—he'd ended up with a smokin' hot date.  
And maybe...just maybe...that smokin' hot date would get his mind off the smokin' hot stranger Jo had brought into his life.


End file.
